


World Launcher

by Goat93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat93/pseuds/Goat93
Summary: The prologue of two diverging stories written by two authors, detailing various cannon changes.





	World Launcher

Prologue Summary:  
Dear reader,  
This text does not presume to be a full work by any means. It is simply a set scenario with which two budding authors are trying to make a bet. Myself, Jimmy, and my friend Brennan are in a small competition. The rules are simple. By the end of our story, who ever has more hearts wins. This prologue aims to be a set of cannon changes that are taken to be self-explanatory. In essence, I will out line what has changed in this universe, and then we shall write individual stories both coming from the same origin. If you wish to use the same set of rules as in this universe, feel free. Simply put an author note at the beginning and give us credit.  
Full disclosure. I, Jimmy, am writing these outlines. Brennan has agreed to them as well.  
Disclaimer. These stories will be set in J K Rowling’s world. We own nothing. This fic will only have spoilers up to about the first chapter of PS. Read at your own risk.  
Warning:  
This document, hence forth referred to as the prologue, will have references to rape, death, incest, molestations, and other dark and disturbing themes. The following stories may also have graphic depictions to sex, torture, murder and other themes.  
With that out of the way, I will say that we both give small A/N’s at the start of chapters giving a small warning.  
Now for our changes:  
1\. Harry grew up with both the mental abuse of the Dursley’s, but also a hell of a lot of physical and sexual abuse. Beatings by his uncle were common and from his cousin as well. His aunt usually treated him better and never knew about the molestations that Dudley and Vernon gave to Harry.  
2\. Harry has a lot of scars and old wound marks on his naked body.  
3\. Dudley and Vernon would often rape Harry’s ass, but never used his mouth or hands. It was more of a pain against him than for their pleasure. Dudley is bisexual but mostly gay after growing up raping his cousin.  
4\. Petunia carried on an affair with Mrs. Number 2, a woman who lived just down the lane. Harry walked in on them one day and found them eating each other out vigorously. He knew what this was after reading most of the library at his school, including a few graphic sexual instruction books that were meant for older kids in health classes.  
5\. Petunia found the letter to harry on the 14th of July 1991. He found her and her neighbor doing things on the 15th. She was debating telling Vernon when he found them. She was against the thought of her nephew learning that horrid shite, but also didn’t want to dishonor lily’s memory.  
6\. She made a deal with Harry that he wouldn’t tell Vernon if she would drop him off at Diagonally the next day.  
7\. At the alley Harry ran into a beautiful young girl named Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. This is the same as in cannon. She instantly recognizes him obviously. She realizes the opportunity to help someone out. She is basically an angel to him and helps him buy what he needs for school with her own money. She then takes him home to her parents and introduces them.  
8\. Ted Tonks is a lawyer for Gringotts. He has worked with purebloods for about 20 years and understands the intricacies to their society. He also is a master of blood rituals in regards to inheritance and lordships.  
9\. Andromeda takes pity on him an throws an awesome birthday party and tells him about the marauders. She fills the mother role for Harry during the summer. He buys Hedwig as normal and names her the same.  
10\. They all go to the bank and it is revealed he is air to Potter and Black because three days before Halloween years ago Sirius named him as an air and being in prison deems him unworthy as a Lord. Orion Black died years earlier. They get Harry emancipated as a full lord on his 13th birthday and he gets full access to his finances now with consent of his lawyer appointed by the person who wrote the wills. James and Sirius named Ted Tonks as a matter of coincidence.  
Note: Both author's are blind from a very yung age, birth, for Brennan, thus, some discriptions, colors et cetera, may occur. We both also do not have a Beta Reader, so grammar mistakes amay also occur.  
Feel free to send feedback to the email in our profile, through the comments on this here work, or the individual works of each author.  
You can get in contact with Jimmy specifically via his email at: [gmalpin.j93@gmail.com](mailto:galpin.j93@gmail.com), and with Brennan at: [dravesbrennan@gmail.com](mailto:dravesbrennan@gmail.com).  
A final note: When commenting on the individual works, please refrain from giving spoilers about the other work, as the two authors are not reading each other's work until completion.  
Thank you, and cheers.  
Jimmy and Brennan from Goat Productions, goatproductions25@gmail.com.


End file.
